


Reprimand

by unsettled



Category: Sherlock Holmes (2009)
Genre: D/s, M/M, Petplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-01
Updated: 2011-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-17 10:28:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/175892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unsettled/pseuds/unsettled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>But pets are mischievous, aren't they.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reprimand

Like a pet. Runs a gentle hand through his hair, a little caress, and Coward pressing into it, very nearly purring.

But pets are mischievous, aren't they. Are prone to misbehave. Show their claws, their teeth, their bad manners. It can't be left unpunished, that kind of behavior.

Like any animal, this pet must be trained to know what is allowed, and what is not.

Coward opens his mouth, turns up his tear streaked face and opens his mouth, and oh, Dredger is ready to discipline him - but he seems to have learned his lesson. Nothing escapes his lips but a whine, pleading, begging, yes, but no have voiced 'please'.

"What do you want, pet?"

And oh, look at the indecision on his pretty, bruised face. To answer with words? To be punished for speaking? To be punished for not answering? There is no winning; but he does not know that, dear thing.

He whines again.

"Ah. I don't understand you, silly English pet, but I think that means 'more', does it not?"

And when Coward does not shake his head, despite the fearful widening of his eyes, well. Surely that deserves at least one pat before the blows start.


End file.
